Ski-trip
by Bridget
Summary: The Angels and Bosley go on vacation after a particularly tough case and get stuck in an avalanche


"Ski-trip" -- by Bridget Frawley

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters.

The Angels were all at Townsend Investigations.

"I think we need a little break after this case," Kelly commented wearily.

"I have a great idea," Sabrina added. "Why don't we go up to Mammoth Lake? We can all go skiing."

"I don't know how to ski," Kris commented dubiously.

"No time like the present to learn," Sabrina announced confidently.

"You know, I did hear that they're expecting more snow later this evening," Kelly added thoughtfully.

Sabrina smiled. "We can rent a cabin. What do you say?"

Kris looked over to Bosley. "I'm game if you are."

He nodded slowly. It was something he'd always wanted to try. "I'll see if I can get a reservation." He went over to the telephone, picked up the receiver and started to dial.

"Terrific!" Sabrina crowed happily, glancing at her watch. "What do you say we all go home and pack? We can meet here in about two hours."

"Bri, it's a six hour drive!" Kelly protested. "It's already 2pm. We won't be on the road until 4."

Sabrina nodded. "I know. If we leave tonight we can hit the slopes first thing in the morning."

Kris looked at her wide-eyed. "You're crazy."

"I agree," Kelly agreed, nodding.

"Maybe we should wait until I can make sure we can get a reservation first," Bosley suggested pragmatically.

"There shouldn't be any problems, Bos," Sabrina stated confidently. "It's almost the end of tourist season."

He smiled at her eagerness. "Just to be on the safe side, huh?" He picked up the telephone and dialed.

Sabrina turned back to the other girls, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "So is two hours enough time? We'll only be gone for about four days."

They both nodded.

Bosley hung up the telephone. "I made a reservation for a four bedroom cabin."

Kris turned to Sabrina. "Don't say I told you so, okay?"

Sabrina restrained herself with difficulty. "I won't."

"Since my car has four wheel drive why don't I drive?" Bosley suggested.

"Sounds good," Kelly agreed.

"All right, so we'll meet here at 4," Sabrina reiterated eagerly.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

The next morning Sabrina went into Kelly's room and shook her. "Wake up."

Kelly opened her eyes sleepily. "What's wrong?" She glanced over at the window and saw that it was barely dawn. "What time is it?"

"About 6."

Kelly rolled over away from her and closed her eyes. "Go away."

Sabrina smiled. They both knew that Kelly wasn't a morning person. "Come on. We can be the first ones on the slopes."

Kelly groaned, yawning. "The smart people are still asleep."

Sabrina shook her again. "Don't you want to check out all that nice white powder?"

Kelly rolled back over to face her in annoyance. "Bri, we got in last night about 11 and went to bed about 1 in the morning. You shouldn't be so cheerful at this hour."

"I have the coffee on," Sabrina cajoled, ignoring her protests.

Kelly winced. "Your coffee's terrible."

"But it'll wake you up," she countered logically.

"Go bother Kris," Kelly suggested tiredly, pulling the blankets over her head.

Sabrina shook her head. "Nope. She and Bos will be on the bunny slopes." She yanked the covers off of Kelly.

Kelly giggled. "It'll be fun to see how they do the first day."

Sabrina smiled. "I'm sure we'll hear all about it at dinner in glorious detail. Now get up before you catch a cold."

Kelly groaned again, knowing she wouldn't get any peace if she didn't give in. "You're _such_ a slave driver." She stretched, forced herself out of bed and headed towards the shower.

"Want me to pick out your clothes while I'm waiting?" Sabrina offered helpfully.

Kelly stopped and glared at her. "No. Now go outside and do something constructive like writing Kris and Bosley a note telling them where we'll be."

Sabrina smiled in satisfaction, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I did that already. I said that we'd meet them at the hotel restaurant at 12 for lunch."

Kelly nodded, cocking an eyebrow at her. "How much coffee did you have, anyway?"

"Just the one cup," Sabrina answered innocently.

"Uh-huh," Kelly said dubiously. "Well, why don't you start the toast and I'll make the eggs when I'm done."

"You want to eat then?" Sabrina asked, slightly deflated.

"Yes, we're having breakfast." Kelly stated with exaggerated patience and pointing towards the door. "Go. Start the toast already. The sooner you get moving the sooner we'll be ready."

Sabrina laughed, gracefully admitting defeat for the moment. "Okay. Don't be too long." She headed back outside, humming contentedly.

Kelly watched her retreating figure for a few seconds, thinking that it was going to be a _long_ four days.

Kelly and Sabrina got to the restaurant about 12:15 and spied Kris and Bosley already seated. Kelly and Sabrina walked over and sat at their table breathlessly.

"Who's idea was it to come here again?" Kris asked wearily.

Everyone laughed.

"You'll get the hang of it soon," Kelly promised encouragingly.

"I'm with Kris," Bosley added. "This is too much work for a vacation. Oh, we already ordered a pizza with everything."

Sabrina smiled, eyes sparkling. "Just wait until you're more comfortable on the slopes. You'll wonder why you didn't start sooner."

Bosley stared at her. "I don't think so."

Kelly reached over and patted his hand. "It's the caffeine, Bos."

Sabrina poked Kelly's shoulder in mock annoyance.

"What time did you guys leave this morning?" Kris asked curiously.

"About 6," Sabrina answered.

A waitress came over with a pizza and a pitcher of iced tea. She then left.

Bosley poured the iced tea and passed the glasses around while the each girl grabbed a slice of pizza.

"6?" Kris repeated in surprise, placing a slice on Bosley's plate.

"Someone woke me up and wouldn't let me go back to sleep," Kelly explained.

Sabrina laughed. "How about you?"

"I think we left about 9," Kris answered, looking to Bosley for confirmation.

Bosley nodded. "That sounds right."

"I'm lucky I got breakfast," Kelly groused good-naturedly, finishing her slice hungrily and reaching for another. She was starving.

"Hey, we ate!" Sabrina objected.

"Toast and eggs," Kelly pointed out.

"And coffee," Bosley added teasingly.

"And coffee," Kelly agreed readily, glancing at her friend. "Tomorrow it's decaf for you."

Sabrina blushed. "All right, so I'm a little impatient."

"A _little_ impatient?" Kris repeated, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay, okay! So I like to ski," Sabrina acquiesced. "It's fun and it's good exercise." She finished her slice of pizza and sat back against her chair comfortably, trying to surreptitiously sneak a peek at the time.

"No!" Kelly exclaimed unhappily, spying what Sabrina was doing. She was looking forward to relaxing for at least a half hour before she hit the slopes again. "We haven't been here that long. Would you relax?" She grabbed another slice of pizza and placed it on Sabrina's plate, thrusting the plate before her. 

"I didn't say anything," Sabrina protested innocently.

"I don't think I'll every feel that excited about skiing," Kris admitted ruefully, finishing her slice and taking another. "I must have fallen about 15 times." 

"I don't know how many times I fell, but I do know that I'm sore in some places I didn't know I had," Bosley admitted, taking another slice of pizza himself.

They all laughed.

Sabrina nibbled on the slice in front of her, not really hungry. "You say that now. Trust me. After a few days you'll be singing another tune." 

Bosley glanced over at her and smiled, glad to see her relaxed for a change.

"A few more days of this and I won't be able to move," Kris announced honestly.

"That's how everyone feels when they first start out," Kelly said comfortingly. "Besides, think of the cute ski instructors."

Kris smiled. "Now that's true."

"And the lodge has a few women instructors, too, Bos," Sabrina added.

Bosley brightened. "They do?" He'd been a bit disappointed at first because he hadn't seen any. 

She nodded, trying not to grin.

Bosley got to his feet, wincing slightly as his muscles protested. "Well, I'm ready to try again. Let's hit the slopes."

They all laughed and got to their feet.

Bosley left $20 on the table to pay for their meal plus a generous tip and they all left.

* * * * *

After about two hours later Bosley slowly made his way over to Kris' side. "I've had enough of this for today. I'm going to go take a hot shower and then start dinner. I have this great recipe for Lasagna ala Bosley that I want to try."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kris admitted breathlessly, weary herself. "Can I help?"

"Sure."

They both made their way back to the cabin. 

* * * * *

About an hour after that it started to snow.

Kelly pulled alongside Sabrina. "I think we'd better head back. It looks like it's going to be a bad storm."

"It's only a little snow," Sabrina protested.

"Come on. It's not safe to be out in this kind of weather and you know it," Kelly pointed out.

"All right," Sabrina agreed reluctantly. Then a few seconds later she added thoughtfully, "I should go check with the ski patrol to see if they need help searching for anyone."

"I think we should just find Bosley and Kris and make sure they're all right."

Sabrina nodded. Kelly _did _have a point. "Let's go."

Kelly nodded and took the lead.

"I can always come out again later," Sabrina said softly, following her friend.

* * * * *

About an hour later Kris and Bosley glanced out the kitchen window and saw the snow coming down heavily.

"Gosh, look at that," Kris breathed in awe.

"I think I'll get some more wood for the fireplace," Bosley remarked thoughtfully. "That way we'll be prepared if it gets any worse."

Kris nodded, finding no fault with his logic. "I'm almost done chopping the mozzarella. What next?"

"Would you add a little more sausage into the sauce and turn the gas on low? It should be warmed up by the time I get back."

"Sure."

Bosley went outside to the woodpile.

* * * * *

Kelly and Sabrina arrived about an hour later, both covered in snow.

"Where have you been?" Kris asked solicitously.

"Looking for you," Sabrina answered, shaking the snow out of her hair.

"We're glad you're both safe," Kelly added. "It's getting really bad out there."

"Why don't you both take hot showers and change into something warmer?" Bosley advised. "We've got about an hour until dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kelly sighed. "What smells so good?"

"Lasagna," Kris answered proudly. "We came back early to start dinner."

"Maybe I should bring in some more firewood," Sabrina observed, glancing around and shivering. The last thing she wanted to do was go back outside but they didn't seem to have much choice. She was already cold and wet. 

"Already done," Bosley answered confidently.

"All right," she smiled. "I'll be out in a little while."

Both Sabrina and Kelly headed towards their rooms and then the showers.

They were just finishing a relaxing dinner when they heard a low rumbling.

"What's that?" Kris asked apprehensively.

"I don't know," Kelly answered, looking around.

Suddenly there was this rumbling that got louder and louder, then suddenly this loud WHUMP!

"Avalanche!" Bosley and Sabrina exclaimed at the same time.

After a few tense minutes it finally stopped and they all glanced out the window.

The entire view was obstructed by snow.

"I'm going to bolt the shutters closed before the glass shatters," Bosley announced decisively.

"I think that's a good idea," Kelly agreed. "Come on."

They all split up and bolted the shutters in every room of the cabin, testing them all to make sure they were latched firmly and then regrouped.

The lights flickered for a few seconds and then came on again, albeit dimmer than before.

"What's happening?" Kris asked nervously.

"It's just the emergency generator kicking in," Sabrina answered reassuringly. "The power lines are probably down because of the snow."

Kris nodded slowly.

"Well, we can put snow over the dishes and let the melted water wash them," Kelly suggested practically.

Bosley nodded and put the dishes in the sink.

Sabrina grabbed a large bowl from the counter top and opened the door. Her eyes widened in shock for a second as the snow covered the entire doorframe. She quickly scooped some snow into the bowl and shut the door before any snow made it inside and carried it over to the sink, then emptied the bowl. She repeated this process several times until the sink was about half-way full.

"How long will it take for someone to find us," Kris asked anxiously, sitting on the couch. 

"Just a few months," Bosley answered calmly.

Kris' eyes flew open in concern.

"Probably just a day or so," Kelly answered comfortingly, shooting an annoyed look in Bosley's direction.

"How will they know we're here?" Kris asked apprehensively.

"They'll see the smoke coming out of the chimney," Sabrina answered, sitting in the chair and putting her hands under her arms, trying to get warm again.

Kris nodded again. "I remember when Jill and I were kids and we were stuck at Grandma Monroe's house in Tennessee," she began. "There was this tornado watch in effect. Suddenly everything got dark and grandma grabbed the both of us and dragged us into the cellar. Boy, was Jill upset! She wanted to see what a tornado looked like," she ended, chuckling.

"How old were you?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Oh, I was, uh -- " she struggled to remember, "I think I was six, so Jill was about nine."

Sabrina smiled and made herself comfortable.

"Well, at least I know one thing," Kelly stated confidently, smiling.

"What's that?" Bosley asked, sitting on the couch beside her.

"I'll be able to get a good night's sleep tonight without having to worry about someone waking me up at some ungodly hour in the morning."

Kris and Bosley laughed.

After a few seconds Sabrina laughed as well, blushing. "Well, we don't get up here often so I like to ski whenever I can."

"Really, Bri? I hadn't noticed," Bosley teased.

She threw a pillow at him. 

"Jill used to be like that too," Kris said. "She really loved being up in the morning. I guess she was afraid she'd miss something if she was asleep too long. I remember at Christmas she'd wake up at four in the morning just to see what Santa brought."

They all smiled.

Kris went on with childhood stories for some time.

After the first half hour or so it was amusing, but after a while it began to grate on Sabrina's nerves. She went to the bar and poured herself a scotch, sitting behind Kris and downing the glass.

Kelly just nodded in the appropriate places of Kris' story, understanding that this was Kris' way of dealing with her anxiety. She stole a quick glance at Sabrina.

Sabrina just sat there with her head resting on the bar top.

Bosley got up to pour himself a drink. He raised his eyebrows towards both Kelly and Kris and pointed to an empty glass, not wanting to interrupt.

Both shook their heads, declining.

"Oh, and then when I was 10 Jill and I went hunting with our uncle Matt," Kris started.

Sabrina started silently pounding her head on the top of the bar, wishing that Kris would just be quiet for a while. She was starting to get a blinding headache from all this inactivity. The week-end wasn't going at all the way she planned.

Bosley silently took her glass, poured them each a scotch and put her glass in front of her, patting her shoulder in silent support.

She lifted her head a little and smiled ruefully, glancing around quickly to make sure that no one else had caught her inattentiveness.

Bosley silently saluted her with his drink and took a sip.

"I was so upset when he shot that deer," Kris continued. "I just couldn't believe it. Then Uncle Matt said that he wanted to mount the head on the wall. Well, that was it. I ran all the way home."

Sabrina sighed in relief. Surely she must be done by now.

"But Jill got her revenge," Kris continued, smiling. "She -- "

Sabrina groaned audibly, head sinking to the counter top in resignation.

Kris turned around to face her. "What's wrong, Bri?"

"I have a headache," Sabrina whispered. She had to get out of there before she exploded. "I'm going to lie down for a while," she said, finishing her drink and slamming the glass on the counter top a bit too forcefully. She got to her feet and marched into the bedroom.

They all stared at her silently.

"Gosh, I didn't realize she had a headache," Kris said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should bring her some aspirins or something."

"I think she's just overtired," Kelly said quickly, knowing that the last thing Bri probably needed right now was to try to deal with Kris single-handedly in the mood she was in. 

"I'll go check on her," Bosley stated reassuringly, getting to his feet.

"You didn't tell me how Jill got her revenge," Kelly prompted, trying to divert Kris' attention.

Kris turned to face her, smilingly with the memory. "Oh, yeah! Well, in the middle of the night she woke me up and made me help her take the thing out to the lake. She made me put it into the rowboat. She got in behind me and rowed us to the middle of the lake and sank it. Uncle Matt was so mad when he found out what we did."

Kelly smiled.

Bosley tapped on Sabrina's door and then went inside, not wanting to make too much noise in case she'd fallen asleep.

She was pacing back and forth anxiously, glancing at the ceiling from time to time.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a few minutes in fascination and then started to chuckle.

She whirled around, not hearing him enter. 

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm wondering if I pry a few boards off the ceiling can I dig a hole large to crawl out of and then ski my way back to civilization," she answered honestly, still pacing. Inactivity was not one of her strong suits.

"You'd never make it, Bri, " he answered, smiling. "There's too much snow."

"I have to get out of here," she snapped, pacing back and forth again. "I can't take it any more. I wanted a nice, relaxing vacation."

"So relax," he stated.

She stopped and glared at him in annoyance. "What's that, a joke?"

His eyes opened wide with surprise. "No, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

She sat on the bed heavily. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. This week-end isn't exactly living up to my expectations."

"You're telling me," he stated. "At least now I know why I've never skied before. It's too much hard work."

She smiled a little. 

"Look, I think you're probably just exhausted. Why don't you just lie down and get some sleep? I'll make sure no one bothers you. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'm too keyed up to sleep," she admitted, sighing.

"How about a game of chess?" He offered.

She perked up a little. "I thought you said that you'd never play with me again after the last time."

"Hey, I may not get this opportunity again. Your mind's distracted. This could be my chance."

She laughed, feeling a little better. "I didn't bring a set with me."

He leaned over and whispered confidingly, "I saw one in the back closet when I was searching for blankets earlier."

"What about Kris and Kelly?" She asked guiltily.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"I don't think Kris will even notice we're gone."

He smiled. "Be nice. This is her way of coping."

"I know," she acknowledged. "It's just a little too much, you know?"

He nodded and got up. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

He returned about five minutes later with the chess set, a bottle of brandy and two glasses.

She pulled a table closer and began to set up the game.

"Oh, I forgot." He reached into his pocket and withdrew two spoons, handing them to her.

"What are those for?" She asked in confusion.

"In case you need help digging an escape tunnel later," he explained innocently.

She laughed and put them on the nightstand. "I'll keep it in mind." She finished setting up the board. "Black or white?"

"White. I need all the help I can get," he admitted.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

They played in companionable silence for about two hours.

Bosley just stared at the board in disbelief. "I can't believe that you beat me again."

"You've improved a lot since the last time we played," she said, stretching and yawning.

"Sure, sure," he groused good-naturedly, putting the pieces away. "You still won."

She smiled sleepily and finished the last of the brandy that was in her glass. "I always win."

He snapped the lid down a little too forcefully. "I know."

She looked up at him, startled. "I'm sorry. I really did enjoy the game."

He smiled sheepishly. It wasn't her fault that she was a championship player. He knew that before he even offered to play. "I'm glad." It actually was worth it as she seemed to be a lot more relaxed than before. Of course they also finished half the bottle of brandy which was helping. "Bri, do me a favor?"

"If I can, sure."

"Remind me of this humiliating moment the next time I offer to play chess with you."

"I wouldn't do that," she laughed.

"Do you play backgammon?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

"I saw a backgammon set in the closet as well. And I'm a pretty mean player."

"Is that a challenge?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

He nodded. "Yep. It may be the only way I can beat you. Tomorrow, huh? If we're still stuck here, that is."

"Okay." She yawned again. "But I have to warn you that I'm a fast learner."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded. "Hey, Bos?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for everything," she said.

"Any time." He picked up the chess set, bottle of brandy and glasses. "Oh, and Bri. Promise me that you won't bust out of here until the morning, okay?"

She laughed. "I'm not making any promises."

"At least get me first, okay?"

"Fair enough." 

He opened the door and Kris' voice wafted inside.

Sabrina sighed wearily and rolled her eyes, her good mood evaporating slightly.

Bosley shrugged his shoulders and hurried outside, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the living room.

Kelly looked up, glad for the respite from Kris' running monologue. "Who won?"

Kris glanced over at him and saw the look on his face. "She did."

"Yes, she did," he grimaced. "And I'd appreciate if you'd remind me of this defeat the next time I offer to play chess with her again." He put the chess set on the table and the bottle of brandy back in the bar, depositing the glasses in the sink on the way. "They should call her the terminator."

Kris and Kelly laughed. 

"She's a great player," Kelly acknowledged.

"She's teaching me how to play," Kris admitted, "but I've still got a long way to go."

"Tomorrow we're playing backgammon," Bosley said. 

"Oh, I love backgammon!" Kris exclaimed. "We can play teams."

"Fair enough. You can be with Bri since she said she's never played before. That way we're evenly matched," Bosley stated.

"Look at the time," Kelly yawned, looking at her watch.

Kris looked at her watch as well. "Gosh, how did it get so late? I guess we'd better get ready for bed."

Bosley nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Kris called cheerily, heading into her bedroom.

Kelly went over to Bosley's side. "How's Bri?" She whispered.

"Better," he admitted. "You're a good person for handling Kris."

She nodded. "She's just nervous. She's never been in an avalanche before. She could have been a lot worse."

"I know," he agreed. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet through all this." 

"Who could get a word in edgewise?" She asked rhetorically.

"Seriously."

She smiled. "I'm fine. We'll be okay. The cabin is pretty sound, no one was hurt, and we've got plenty of food for a few days."

"I guess I should take an inventory pretty soon," he commented thoughtfully.

"I did that while I was listening to Kris," Kelly stated confidently. "How do you think I knew we'll be all right for a few days?"

"I thought you were guessing," he admitted.

She shook her head, eyes twinkling. "I never guess about survival. My motto is be prepared."

"You must have been a pretty good girl scout."

"Never joined." She yawned again. "Look, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you in the morning, all right? Did you need help with breakfast?"

"I'll be fine. It'll give me something to do." He patted her shoulder. "If you need anything let me know, all right? I found the extra blankets earlier."

She nodded. "Good night, Bos." She and Bosley both walked off to their respective bedrooms.

The next morning Bosley awoke at 9am. He glanced outside and was thankful that it had finally stopped snowing some time during the night. He went into the living room and put a little more wood in the fireplace, trying to ration what was left. He then went into the kitchen and took down the bread to make toast in a few minutes. He then quickly scrambled some eggs, took some various items from the refrigerator and started dicing them. 

Kelly came out a few minutes later rubbing her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied cheerfully, glancing up. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. What smells so good?" Kelly asked, stomach growling in anticipation.

"I thought I'd make Denver omelets," Bosley answered.

"I'll start the coffee," she offered.

"Thanks." He went back to chopping peppers and ham.

Sabrina came out a few minutes later. "Hi," she said sleepily.

"Hi," Kelly and Bosley both chorused.

"This is a first," Kelly added, smiling.

"What?" Sabrina asked absently, stretching.

"That I'm up before you are."

Bosley laughed and tossed the chopped peppers and ham into the eggs, stirring them vigorously and then pouring them into the frying pan.

Sabrina glanced around into the kitchen. "I'll pour the juice and start the toast." She went into the refrigerator.

Kris came out a few seconds later. "Hi. What's going on?"

"Good morning," they all chorused.

"Something smells good," Kris chorused.

"Denver omelets," Kelly answered.

"Yum," Kris said appreciatively, starting to set the table.

About 10 minutes later they all sat down and began eating.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night," Kris said sheepishly.

"What happened?" Bosley asked curiously.

Kris looked down at the table. "When I get nervous I talk a lot. You know?"

Kelly reached over and took her hand. "That's okay, Kris. That's what friends are for."

Kris smiled. "Still -- "

"Hey, everyone reacts differently to stress," Sabrina added quietly, toying with the food on her plate.

"How's your headache?" Kris asked suddenly, embarrassed that she hadn't thought to ask that right away.

Sabrina blushed. "Gone. I guess I just needed a good night's sleep."

Kelly smiled and looked away before anyone else saw her. 

"Bos, since you cooked breakfast I'll do the dishes," Kris volunteered.

He nodded. "Thanks." He glanced over at Sabrina. "Bri, what's wrong? You're not eating."

She smiled faintly. "I'm not very hungry."

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Kelly stated, reaching over and putting a hand on her friend's forehead.

Sabrina jerked away sharply. "I'm fine."

"You don't have a fever," Kelly stated.

"See?" Sabrina drank a little of the juice and stared at the top of the table.

Kelly and Kris shrugged their shoulders minutely.

"Bos, what's in this?" Kris asked, pointing to her plate and trying to lighten the subject.

"Just some chopped peppers, onions and ham," he answered.

"It's great. Maybe I'll try this when we get home."

"You're not a bad cook," he admitted.

"Really?" Kris smiled at the praise, knowing that he was an excellent chef. "Thanks!"

"I have an idea," Kelly suggested. "How about after breakfast we all just relax, talk a little, maybe play some backgammon."

"You mean not even get dressed?!" Kris asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Kelly countered, "Where are we going?"

Sabrina smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You mean pretend we're at a pajama party."

"Men don't go to pajama parties," Bosley informed them archly.

They all looked at him.

"However, I guess I can make the ultimate sacrifice and stay in my pajamas with all of you," he concluded generously.

"Thanks, Bos," Kelly said in a saccharin sweet voice. "You're all heart."

They all laughed.

"Bri, we decided on teams last night," Kelly continued. "You and Kris against Bos and me."

Sabrina nodded and took a bite or two of her omelet. "Sounds good."

"And we'll cream you," Kris added.

"I think I'm going to like this game," Sabrina smiled.

"Oh, no!" Bosley moaned theatrically. "Now there's two of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabrina asked, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

"Bri, you have to admit that you enjoy winning," Kelly pointed out.

"I just hate to lose," Sabrina countered.

"And the difference is -- " Kelly trailed off expectantly.

Sabrina fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's the army brat in me, I guess," she admitted sheepishly. "Where'd you see that backgammon game, anyway?"

"Finish your breakfast first," Bosley advised. 

She shook her head. "I'm full." She got to her feet and walked over to the living room.

"Top shelf in my room behind the flashlight," he sighed. He'd hoped she'd be a little more relaxed.

She nodded and went into his room, returning a few minutes later with the set in hand. "How do you set this thing up?"

"I'll do it later, Bri," Kris offered. "Hey, we could do what we used to do in college."

They all looked at her expectantly.

"We could all take a shot when someone wins," she explained, smiling.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't you lose your concentration that way?"

"That's why everyone has one," Kris explained. "No one has an unfair advantage."

Kelly looked over at Sabrina skeptically. "Weren't you ever young?"

"I guess not," Sabrina said in amusement, eyes twinkling.

Bosley looked at her. "Kris, it's only 10am."

"Not now, Bos. Later," Kris answered logically.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he answered. "If something happens we need to be alert."

"I have a better idea," Kelly added excitedly. She got up and went into the refrigerator, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and waived it in front of her triumphantly. It was a bag of Oreo's.

"Where did you find those?" Sabrina asked in amazement.

"I saw Bos hiding them yesterday when he was unpacking the groceries," Kelly smiled.

"Remind me never to go on another trip with detectives again," Bosley remarked defeatedly, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I love oreos!" Kris announced. They'd get no criticism from her.

"Actually so do I," Sabrina admitted shyly.

He smiled. "Hey, if I knew that I would have bought two bags."

The rest of them finished their breakfast. Kelly and Kris went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Bosley and Sabrina sat in the living room.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded. "I'm just a little disappointed in how things turned out. That's all."

"We'll still have a good time."

"I know we will," she reassured him, "but we didn't have to come all the way to Mammoth to stay inside."

"We just have to make the best of it."

Kris and Kelly came over and sat down.

"So what's up?" Kris asked curiously.

"We're trying to decide how to divvy up the cookies," he teased. "Winner take all?"

"That's not fair," Kelly protested. 

"Okay, okay. We'll split them four ways. Agreed?" He asked placatingly.

"Agreed," they all chorused.

"At least it stopped snowing," Kelly stated optimistically.

"I noticed that too," Bosley answered. "It'll only be a few hours now until someone comes and digs us out."

Kris turned to Sabrina. "I'm sorry things turned out this way, Bri."

Sabrina smiled, appreciating her attempt to cheer her up. "Hey, that's how the cookie crumbles."

Bosley and Kelly groaned. 

"What?" She asked in surprise, then realized what she'd said. "No pun intended," she smiled.

"I say if we're not rescued by noon we make some hot toddy's," Kelly stated.

"Some what?" Sabrina repeated in surprise.

Bosley turned to look at her. "You're too young to know what those are."

Kelly smiled. "I've been around, Bos. I told you that before."

"What's a hot toddy?" Kris asked curiously.

"Hot buttered rum," Kelly answered.

"There goes my figure," Sabrina moaned.

"Mine, too," Kris agreed. "But you know what? I don't care."

"I hope it doesn't ruin mine," Bosley put in jokingly.

They all smiled.

"You can use a few pounds, Bos," Kelly teased. "You're wasting away."

He frowned at her sternly.

Sabrina leaned over and squeezed his hand. "You know that we love you anyway."

He smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly, silently appreciating her support.

"You know, in spite of everything that's happened so far I'm having a pretty good time," Kris admitted.

"Are you kidding?!" Sabrina exclaimed in disbelief.

"I mean it!" Kris defended herself. "I've tried skiing, learned a few cooking tips, and I'm enjoying spending time with my friends."

"She has a point," Kelly admitted. "I'm enjoying myself too. I mean, think about it. We're all healthy and we're not working on any cases right now. We're just relaxing and having some fun."

"We won't starve," Bosley put in positively. "We have food for a few days."

"And oreos," Kris added helpfully.

"And oreos," Kelly agreed.

"I have a feeling you're all going to break into a chorus of _My Favorite Things_," Sabrina remarked, smiling fondly. They were right. Things could be a lot worse.

"What?" Kris asked blankly.

"From _The Sound of Music_," Kelly explained helpfully. 

"Oh," Kris nodded, still in the dark. "We also have plenty of liquor."

"Hey, if we drink enough maybe we'll all sing a few bars," Bosley put in.

"I can't sing," Sabrina demurred.

"Neither do I, but I'd probably try it after I've had a few," Kelly admitted.

They both burst into laughter.

"There's also ear plugs in the medicine cabinet," Bosley commented.

Kelly punched him playfully. "Hey!"

"Okay, okay. I promise we won't sing," Sabrina agreed magnanimously. "Right, Kel."

"Speak for yourself," Kelly groused.

Sabrina giggled. 

"Bri, I've heard you and you're not bad," Kris protested.

Kelly patted Kris' hand comfortingly. "And how much did you have to drink when you heard her?"

"Seriously," Kris laughed.

"When did you ever hear me sing?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Jill taped you once. You were singing the Polonaise," Kris answered innocently.

Bosley and Kelly burst into laughter.

"She taped me?!" Sabrina exclaimed in mortification. "Kris, that wasn't singing. That was humming."

"_Loud _humming," Kelly corrected, remembering it well.

Sabrina reached out her hand and swatted her.

"Well, it still wasn't bad," Kris defended.

"I'd get that tape if I were you," Kelly commented in an aside to Sabrina.

"Oh, don't worry, I plan to as soon as we get out of here," she promised. 

"Sing a few bars of _My Favorite Things_," Bosley prompted interestedly.

Sabrina shook her head vigorously. "No way."

Kris started setting up the backgammon board. "Maybe after a few hot toddy's."

Sabrina's eyes opened wide and she turned to Kelly. "Promise you won't let her do that to me."

Kelly smiled and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I promise."

Kris looked up from her machinations and rubbed her hands together enthusiastically. "Okay, all set!" She explained the rules to them and they started playing.

They played for a few hours. Each team had won about two games. The oreos were long since eaten. Bosley and Kelly had made hot toddy's which had gone over very well.

There was a pounding on the door.

Bosley got up and answered it.

"Ski patrol," a burly stranger announced. "You folks okay in here?"

Kris, Kelly and Sabrina all ran up to him in relief.

"We're fine," Kelly answered.

"Was anyone badly hurt?" Sabrina added anxiously.

"No, ma'am," the officer answered. "Luckily there were just some bumps and bruises and a few people got a little upset about being stuck, you know?"

Kris blushed. "Can we go skiing?"

"No, ma'am," the officer replied, eyebrows rising in surprise at the question. "You've never been in an avalanche before, have you?"

She shook her head. "Why?" Was it that obvious?

"The trails won't be cleared for a few days," Sabrina answered quietly, going back to the couch and sitting down. She reached for the last of her hot toddy and downed it in one gulp.

"Did you find all of the guests all right?" Bosley asked.

The officer nodded. "Yes, we did. Everyone's accounted for." He turned to face Kelly and said hopefully, "The road's cleared up a bit if you'd like to come over to the hotel dining room for dinner. There's a little party this evening at around 8." 

She smiled. "We just might do that."

He smiled as well. "Great. I'm glad you're all right in here." He glanced at his watch. "I'd better get going. I have to check all the other cabins before I can turn in." He tipped his hat and left.

"Kelly, I don't know how you do it," Kris teased.

"It's a gift," Kelly remarked airily, going back over to the chair and sitting down, making herself comfortable. "It could be fun, Bri. What do you say?"

Sabrina was toying with her empty glass. "No, thanks. You go on ahead."

"You'll have to wear something a little more appropriate first," Bosley pointed out.

Kelly glanced down at herself, forgetting that she still wasn't dressed yet. "You don't think this make the appropriate statement?"

"That depends," Kris answered. "What statement were you trying to make?"

Sabrina leaned over and stared at her wide-eyed. "Kris!"

Kris turned to face her innocently. "What?"

"I don't think it'll be a formal affair." He chuckled, glancing at his watch. "I'd better start dinner. What are you in the mood for?"

Kris shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't we take you out -- our treat?" 

"That's right," Kelly agreed. "You haven't had much of a vacation since we got here."

"Sure I did," he protested. "I skied a little, found out that I'll probably never do it again, and spent some time with my family."

"Still, it's not right," Kris stated firmly. "You didn't have to do all the cooking."

"If he didn't we'd starve," Sabrina pointed out.

"Hey, I can cook!" Kris objected.

They laughed.

"We're teasing, Kris," Kelly said placatingly. "You're a great cook. I've had dinner at your place a few times."

"Kris is right," Sabrina stated, shaking off her down mood and forcing herself to sound cheerful. "I say we all go out to dinner and just relax."

"Maybe a little dancing," Kelly added.

"You just want to dance with that guy who was just here," Kris pointed out.

Kelly smiled. "You bet!"

"It's decided," Sabrina announced, getting to her feet. "Let's all take showers, get dressed and go have some fun."

"You really don't have to do this," Bosley said guiltily.

"We know that, Bos. We want to," Kelly corrected gently. It would be nice to do something for him for a change.

"All right," he acquiesced. 

The next morning they were all having breakfast at about 8am.

"Anyone want to stay here for the rest of the week?" Kelly asked pointedly.

Sabrina shook her head. There was no point staying here since they couldn't do any more skiing.

"I have an idea," Bosley announced. He'd gotten the idea late last night and the more he'd thought of it the more he liked it. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?!" They all chorused.

"I'm not saying yet," he hedged. "After breakfast we'll all pack and I might tell you on the way."

"On the way where?" Kelly asked eagerly.

"On wherever we're going," he answered vaguely, smiling. "The whole point of a surprise is that you don't know what it is right away. Otherwise what's the point."

"You really won't tell us?" Kris pouted.

He smiled. "No. You'll just have to wait and see."

Kelly folded her arms across her chest. "That's mean."

Bosley turned to Sabrina. "You're awfully quiet, Bri. Aren't you curious?"

She was sitting there thoughtfully. "I'm trying to figure out what it is."

Kelly and Kris looked at her expectantly. If anyone could figure it out it would be her.

"Give me time," she said after a few seconds. "I'll get it. Maybe if you give me a hint."

He laughed. "Sorry. Let's finish up, then we can be on our way. I promise you'll have a lot of fun."

Sabrina pushed away from the table.

"We're not in that big of a hurry," Bosley chastised gently.

"You're not," she corrected. "I hate surprises." She walked quickly into the bedroom.

"Boy, you got her good, Bos," Kris chuckled. "You're going to make her nuts trying to figure out what it is."

"She needs to have something else on her mind," he admitted, smiling.

"Kelly, aren't you coming?" Sabrina's voice called sharply from the bedroom.

"After I finish breakfast," Kelly called out in response, rolling her eyes. "I wish I knew where she got her energy."

They heard the slamming lid of a suitcase.

"And you just started wondering about this now?" Kris asked in surprise.

"I know, I know," Kelly smiled after a few seconds. "She just needs to relax a little, you know?" She pushed her plate away and stood up. "I guess I'd better go pack." She walked to her bedroom at a leisurely pace.

"Bos, want me to help with the dishes?" Kris offered.

"That would be great, thanks," he accepted.

The two of them collected the dishes, carried them to the sink and started washing. 

They were all on the road about an hour later.

They'd been driving for about two hours, making various comments on the scenery. 

"I bet there isn't any surprise at all," Kris finally said unhappily. "Admit it. It was just a trick to see what we'd do."

"Would I do that to you?" Bosley laughed.

"Yes!" All three Angels chorused at the same time.

"Be patient, ladies. We're almost there." He slowed down as he read one of the billboards. He got off of 178 and followed the signs.

"Where are we going now?" Kelly complained.

"We're almost here," he answered.

"'Whiskey Flat Days'," Sabrina read as they passed one of the billboards. "What on earth is that?"

"I remembered reading about it last week in the paper," he admitted. "I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure of the exact dates."

"Is this a drinking town?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"That could be fun," Kris stated thoughtfully.

"No," he answered in amusement. "If I remember correctly they have carnival rides, line dancing, a rodeo, and a few other things I can't remember off the top of my head. I'm sure there'll be something at one of the local hotels about it."

"A rodeo?" Sabrina asked in excitement.

"Carnival rides?" Kris repeated.

He nodded. "What do you think? You game?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"You know, this is the best surprise I've had in a long time," Kelly admitted happily.

"I agree," Sabrina added. "You've outdone yourself."

He grinned. "Just keep your eyes on the signs, all right? I don't want to miss it."

After about 15 minutes they arrived into the town of Kernville and stopped at the local hotel. Luckily there were rooms available. They all checked in, went to their rooms, dropped off their bags and met back in the lobby in about a half hour.

Kris snatched a few of the event activity guides from the front desk as she passed by and handed them out to each of them. "Hey, Bri," she remarked gleefully after a few seconds, "they have sing-a-longs." 

"Very funny," Sabrina commented, rolling her eyes. "I'm more interested in the rodeo."

"Can we check out the line dancing and the art show?" Kelly asked, studying her guide.

"Sure," Bosley said agreeably. "They've got a lot of things that we can check out. I've heard this is really great."

"Well, let's go!" Kris said excitedly.


End file.
